Kōzan no hāto
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A new girl by the name Aki Suzuki enters the school only to be put into Tamaki's class, will she make it out alive? And can she stop her heart from running away to one of the Hosts?
1. Chapter 1

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 1**

**This is about a girl, Aki, who enters Ouran ****Academy. She meets the Host Club but there is something she just isn't telling them… And can she stop herself from falling in love with these boys? Read to find out!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

A young red head walks into the school. It was big; it looks to be rick and not a place for her. Aki Suzuki, girl who was pretty smart, year 2. She hums to herself when she falls. "Ow, I'm SO sorry!" She looks to meet two hazel eyes.

She blushes. "I-its al-right!" She squeaks. The hazel eyed person helps her to her feet and she wipes the dirt off her dress.

The person stares at her longer. "I'm sorry, but I have to go or I'll be late!" Aki looks at the person, it was a young boy, and he looks like about to be in year 1 and Aki blinks.

"Where are you going? If it's ok for me asking!" She blushes. Aki blushes more and looks at her feet, he was pretty cute…

He blinks before smiling. "I'm going to Ouran Academy's Host Club, would you like to come?" He asks.

Aki nods. "Y-yes… I-I'm Aki Suzuki…" Aki says looking away.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said smiling and holding out his hand.

Aki takes it blushing. "T-Thank y-you…" She whispers as they walk to the club. They walk into the two doors that said 'Music Room'. _This is a music room, not a club- oh well. _Aki thought. Haruhi holds the door open for her and they walk into the pink room.

"Welcome," 6 voices say together.

Aki's face becomes bright red. Haruhi smiles at her, like saying 'its ok'. She nods as a blond male walks over smiling. He was good a head taller than her, she sighs, wasn't everyone? "Hello my sweet princess, what is your name?" He asks.

The red head blushes and looks away.

"Oh, you're shy, you don't need to be, and we don't bit." The blond says. Aki couldn't even look at him, she know that something could happen if she went to this school. But no, her father wanted her to go to the best school there was. So here she was….

"Senpai," Haruhi calls. Aki looks at Haruhi before her face becomes red. "Leave the poor girl alone." Haruhi orders.

Aki blinks at Haruhi before looking at her 'Senpai', who was he? Wait, she knows him… He's in her class! She stares. "It's ok little one, I am Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki says.

Aki nods. "N-nice to m-meet you…." She whispers. Then, two red head boys walk over, she looks at them and she blinks.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They said together.

Aki nods to them. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Aki nods as a little blond boy smiles. "And that's Takashi Morinozuka!" Mitsukuni said pointing at a black headed boy who was WAY taller than Aki. She nods.

"Honey-Senpai," Haruhi said smiling at the young boy.

"Hai Haruhi-chan?" Honey asks holding onto Takashi.

Aki blinks. "You, my princess?" Tamaki asks.

"I-I'm A-Aki S-Suzuki…" She whispers.

Kyoya smirks. "You're that new girl, am I right?" He says more like 'I'm right anyway' way.

Aki nods. "H-Hai," She whispers.

He nods. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Kyoya Otori," Kyoya said smirking lightly. "And welcome to the Host Club." He adds.

Tamaki steps closer to Aki. "Come alone my dear princess." He said taking her hand. Aki's face becomes bright red.

"Aaa…" She whispers. "O-Ok…." Tamaki takes her over to a couch and sits down with her.

"Please, tell me about yourself," Tamaki said.

Aki nods as Honey jumps over. "Want some cake?" He asks.

"S-sure…" Aki whispers. "M-my father i-is Jeimī Suzuki, my m-mother is Eimī Suzuki, a-and t-they wanted m-me to g-go to Ouran b-because I-I'm really s-smart…" Aki says.

Tamaki nods. "Really, that's very cool!" He says.

"Jeimī Suzuki? Doesn't he run…?" Kyoya starts.

"Ouran Academy? Yes, he d-does…" Aki says. The Host Club is quiet and Aki blushes. "I-I'm s-sorry… I-I shouldn't h-have said a-anything…." Aki said getting to her feet before running off. She runs till she finds herself in a maze. Aki falls onto the grass. She knows she shouldn't tell anyone about her family, her family is one of the richest families in the world and well, people only wanted to get close to her because of it. "I'm such a baka…" She sighs.

"I don't think you're a baka," Aki looks up to find Tamaki standing there and she blushes.

Aki looks to the ground. "B-but I am-am!" She cries. Her whole face red now.

Tamaki gets to his knees in front of her. "I don't think so, and even your family says you're smart." He says. Aki looks at him and he places his hand under her chain.

"T-Thanks…." She whispers.

He smiles. "Anything for you," Tamaki says.

The two get up and walk back to the school. Aki finds out Tamaki is the king and leader of the host club. Tamaki finds out Aki in deed Jeimī Suzuki's daughter. She looked a lot like him, her face, hair and skin color came from him, but her eyes, they came from her mother… They were bright jade green. She was very pale and she was short. Aki also found out that Tamaki, was very rich, almost as much as she, still, not many people were like that. "Tamaki-senpai," Aki starts.

"In all do say, I think _you_ in fact are _my _senpai." Tamaki says.

Aki shakes her head fast and makes her hair fall into her face. Tamaki moves it out of her face, her green eyes staring into his blue ones. She leans forward but then stops. She shakes her head again. "Please d-don't s-say that!" Aki pleads.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asks.

The read head girl blushes as they sit down at a table outside. "I m-mean that I-I don't w-want you c-calling me S-senpai," Aki says blushing. She really did hate it when people call her senpai; she did nothing to be called that.

"Why? You're sweet," Tamaki said. "And your father is the owner of Ouran."

Aki stares. She knows it was coming, right when she told them who she was. "You're just like everyone else!" Aki yells out of nowhere.

Tamaki blinks. "No I'm not," He says.

"Yes you are, it doesn't matter really who my father is, it matters who _I _am not _him_!" Aki cries. She gets to her feet before she runs, but Tamaki seen them, she was crying.

~X~X~X~

After awhile of running, Aki finds herself standing alone and scared. She didn't know where she was, and she couldn't do anything about it. She also hated herself right then, why did she run? Was it because she was scared? Or was it because she just didn't want to get hurt? She closes her eyes tight before she starts to run again. Aki ends up back at the school; her father was standing there glaring at her. She sighs walking over to him. "And where were you young lady?" He snaps.

Aki bows. "I was out…. Walking…" She said.

"With-?" her father asks wondering.

"His name is Tamaki Suoh." Aki said.

Her father blinks. "You were with… him?"

"Yes," Aki says.

The older man smiles at his daughter. "That's great," He said. "That is all, oh and your mother has asked that you go home, the limo's out front." Jeimī said.

Aki bows before running off to the limo and gets in. "Home please," She says looking out the window. There running after it was none other than Suoh himself. She blushes. "I'm sorry…" She whispers before blinking back tears. The driver drives her home; she gets out and walks into the doors of her home.

"Welcome home Miss," Many voices said to her.

Aki nods. "Thanks," Before walking into her mother's study. "You called for me." She said looking at her hard working mother.

Eimī looks up before smiling. "Thanks for coming; I need you to help me with something…" She got to her feet before taking Aki to another room. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it mother?" Aki asks.

Eimī smiles, "Well, you know very well that you're almost 17 years old…" She starts.

Aki blinks, "So…?"

"And you know many people have asked for your hand; well your father has found one!" Her mother squeaks.

"What!?" Aki cries. "But mother- I don't want to marry- no!" Aki yells. Her heart was racing, would her mother really make her marry some person she didn't even know? Most likely yes, just knowing Mrs Suzuki and Aki sighs. "Mother, I don't want to marry some guy!" Aki yells.

Mrs Suzuki looks at her daughter with wide eyes. "And why not?" She asks.

"I don't because I won't marry him because I love him, it's because father and you want me to and I don't want that." Aki said before storming off to her room.

~X~X~X~X~

After some time thinking about it, Aki knows she didn't have a chose, it was already chosen. She sighs. "I don't even get to know his name…." She sighs.

** Time skip: school **

Aki jumps into the limo; she was almost late for school! And her father owned it! "Go," She orders the driver and off she went. Her eyes look out the window till she came to the school, jumps out and runs into the school. First things first, locker time. Aki goes to it, grabs her books and looks into her small mirror, looking good. She smiles before walking to her homeroom. She takes her sit by the window.

"Aki-san," Aki looks at the call of her name, it was Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya-senpai!" Aki cries blushing, and she didn't even know why she was blushing.

Kyoya blinks. "Aki, why do you look scared? It's just me." Kyoya said.

The read head looks out the window. "It's nothing," She told him, it really was. Hopefully anyway, then the bell rings. "See you later," She whispers to Kyoya as he goes to his sit.

"Now class, let's start." Sensei said.

Aki looks at the teacher only to let her mind fly. It wasn't normal for her not to, she already known what they were talking about, she was really good at it, and it was just too easy. Sensei passes out a sheet of paper with questions on it. Aki answers it and finishes it in a good 6 minutes. She thought, should she raise her hand? _No, I'll just look like I'm thinking about it_. Aki thought before her mind flies away. The girl thought about Tamaki, was he mad at her? Oh no, what if he was? She looks at the time, 30 more minutes till the end of class and still, Tamaki wasn't in class yet. Her eyes widen when there is a knock on the door. Sensei got up and opens it. Talks lowly before Tamaki walks into the room, he takes his sit before Aki could even wave. She watches him closely as he did the sheet. Aki smiles before she writes a note, she passes it to Tamaki who was next to her.

_Why were you late? ~Aki_

Tamaki looks at her before writing something then he passes it to her.

_I was running late ~Suoh_

Aki smiles at him and nods. "Miss Suzuki, is there something you want to share with the class?" Sensei asks.

"No Sensei," Aki answers. She goes back to her 'work' but just writes back to Tamaki.

_Cool, was Sensei mad at you? ~Aki_

She passes it to him without Sensei seeing before she starts to draw. Tamaki passes the note back.

_Well, yes she was mad at me. Why wouldn't she? ~Suoh_

Before Aki could even answer, the bell rings for the next class. Aki got to her feet; put her stiff into her bag. "And if you're not done that sheet, it's for homework!" Sensei calls.

Many kids groan but not Aki, she had it done. "So Tamaki-kun," Some girl runs up to him smiling. She had blond hair and kind brown eyes. Her name was Yuki. Last name, unknown because Aki could care less, Yuki was a bully to her.

"Yes," Tamaki answers.

Yuki smiles at him. "I was wondering if maybe… you and I could… go out sometime?" She asks hopeful.

Tamaki smiles but Aki could see it was fake, or that's what she thought anyway. "Maybe," He answers and Aki almost growls, what? He couldn't date that slot! Aki stops herself, if Tamaki likes Yuki, awesome job for putting himself in harm's way.

Yuki then sees Aki standing there; she smirks at her before looking into Tamaki's eyes. "Then I'll see you Friday night…?" She asks.

Aki looks at Tamaki before walking off to her class, she didn't want to be anywhere near Yuki. Her blood was boiling as she enters the host club. "Aki, what are you doing here?" Mori asks.

"I'm here because Tamaki is a baka." Aki says.

Kyoya steps closer to her. "Yes, we know this, but why are you crying?"

Aki brings her hand up to her cheek and wipes something off her face, it was wet and she blinks. She was crying? Why? What made her cry? Aki Suzuki never cries! She blushes a deep red. "N-no reason!" her voice cracks. She sighs to herself when Hikaru and Koaru walk into the room.

The brothers see Aki and smirk. "So Aki, whatcha you up to?" One asks, she couldn't tell which one was which just yet.

Aki blushes. "Nothing!" She squeaks. Damn, she thought.

The twins smirk at her. Honey hops over. "Aki-chan!" the small boy cries hugging her.

Aki smiles looking away from the twins, bad chose. "What's up, Honey-senpai?" Aki asks.

Honey hugs her. "Would you like to share some cake with me and Usa-chan?" He asks smiling holding the bunny.

"Sure," Aki says. It was a small break before her next class and she couldn't face Tamaki just yet. They sit down to eat the cake. "This is really good Honey-senpai." She smiles. She takes the chocolate cake bit into her mouth and smiles more, it was really good….

"Hai, it is, isn't it?" Honey said eating it.

Aki smiles giggling as Honey drops some bits onto his face. Mori cleans it up. "Want some help?" She asks getting up, and cleans Honey's face. Mori watches closely.

Honey smiles. "Thanks Aki-chan!" He cries happily.

She nods at the boy when Mori sits down. "Thank you," He says. Aki nods and stares at Mori a moment longer before going back to her cake.

"MOTHER!" The host club looks up to find Tamaki storming into the room, was he happy or sad? It looks like both. Aki watches as Kyoya looks at Tamaki.

"Don't call me that, and what?" Kyoya asks.

Tamaki smiles, "I finally got a date!" He beams happily.

"Oh, and with whom?" Kyoya asks.

"Yuki!" Tamaki smiles. Aki couldn't take it; she got to her feet before walking out of the room.

Mori and Honey went after her. "Aki-chan!" Honey calls. She stops.

"What?"

Honey hugs her. "Why did you run off like that?" He asks. Mori just stands there.

Aki sighs. "I ran because… Tamaki…" She sighs.

"Why?" Honey asks.

She blushes. "I just didn't…"

"You don't like Yuki," Mori said.

Aki nods. "Yeah, she just…"

"A bully," Honey cries.

Aki nods again. "Yeah," She says nodding. Aki sighs getting up. "Come on, they must be worrying." She says walking with the 2 boys out of the room and to her next class right as the bell rings…

~X~X~X~

Tamaki passes Aki a note, it was just Science.

_What's wrong? You seem worried or something ~Suoh_

Aki reads it before hiding it under her books, not feeling like writing back and she listens to the teacher. Tamaki blinks before passing her another note.

_Aki what's wrong? Why won't you answer me? ~Suoh_

Aki did nothing, and like last time, she put the note away and listens to her teacher and lesson. "Mr Tamaki, what's the name of the cell's brain?" Sensei asks looking at the blond host.

Tamaki blinks looking at his teacher. "I-I'm sorry…. I don't k-know…" He blushes.

"Well then, listen next time." Sensei goes back to the lesson and Tamaki passes one another note. _**Why won't he learn!?**_Aki thought reading the note.

_Please Aki, talk to me, please! ~Suoh_

Aki sighs and writes back.

_Go away ~Aki _

He stares at her. "Now class, pair up." The teacher said. Tamaki looks at Aki.

"Will you be mine?" He asks.

Aki sighs but nods. "Fine," She growls lightly.

The sensei gives them a worksheet, Aki got right to it. "Number 1, what makes up living things, that's easy." She writes the answer in.

"What-? No it isn't!" Tamaki cries.

Aki sighs. "Yes it does, there are 7 things they need and well, I know them all." She says. And she tells Tamaki them. "See? Easy," Aki says.

Tamaki nods slowly. "Sure…"

"Next one, 2, is a volcano alive? It does have some of the living things they need but…" Aki was saying.

"It's alive!" Tamaki said.

"No, it's not." Aki said writing in, _no it's not because you need them all to be alive, _and smiles at her work. "Next,"

It goes on till the bell rings, they had passed it in and it was right, all of it. "Come on, we have lunch now." Tamaki says getting up. He and Kyoya walk together talking as Aki falls behind.

She sighs to herself. Why did she even try anyway? Aki walks till she reaches the lunch room and orders whatever and eats it. "Hey," She looks up at Honey and Mori who were standing there.

"Hi," She says looking at them and places her book down, it was getting very good. "What's up?" She asks.

Honey sits down with Mori. "I- we were wondering if you wanted us to sit with you because you were all alone." Honey says.

Aki smiles at them. "Thanks, it helps." She smiles eating at the food.

"Anytime,"

~X~X~X~X~

Aki smiles and sighs. So, today she was going to go and be with the host club for real. Was she ready to see all of that? Yes she was. She walks through the doors of the music room smiling. She was ready.

**Hey, I know chapter 1 was SOOOOOO long but I just couldn't stop typing, LOL. Anyway, please review, it would make my day and well, I have to go, BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 2**

**The Summery: This is about a girl, Aki, who enters Ouran ****Academy. She meets the Host Club but there is something she just isn't telling them… And can she stop herself from falling in love with these boys? Read to find out!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Hey I'm really sorry about the wait, but I have been busy. And I have lost my internet for about 2 days, why? I am moving! ^^ Finally, I am SOOO happy! But, please enjoy this long awaited chapter! **

"Aki-chan!" as Aki walks into the room, and then she's on the room. Aki looks up with wide eyes to meet the face of Honey.

Aki smiles a big smile. "Hello Honey-senpai," She smiles.

Honey waves happily. "Mitsukuni," Mori says.

"Hai," Honey says looking up to his cousin.

Mori's eyes must have said something to Honey because Honey got right up off of Aki right after. Aki sighs before looking up at the Host Club. Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru and Koaru were all there. They were missing Haruhi. "If you d-don't mind my asking, w-where's H-Haruhi?" Aki asks looking away with a bright red face.

Tamaki stands up and smiles. "Welcome Aki-san!" He says.

Aki smiles at him but it fades as she remembers what he had said a little while ago. She looks away when one of the twins (Hikaru) attacks Aki in a hug. "Aki!" he said.

The other twin (Koaru) walks over to his brother. "Aki," Koaru says.

"H-Hikaru-senpai, K-Koaru-senpai!" Aki says. The evil twins smirk and wave at her. Tamaki glares at the two boys. "H-hey," Aki yelps when something or someone grabs her hand.

Her eyes meet two blue eyes. Her face heats up.

"T-Tamaki-kun!" she squeaks.

Tamaki pulls her away from the twins and into his arms, making a super red Aki. "That is no way to treat a lady!" Tamaki says looking mad at the twins.

Koaru and Hikaru place their hands on their hips. "And your way is?" Hikaru asks.

"Sorry to say boss, but Hikaru's right." Koaru says for his brother. Tamaki couldn't have been madder; those boys made him want to pull his hair out sometimes.

"Shut up!" Tamaki says.

Hikaru and Koaru smirk. Aki sighs and pulls away from Tamaki. He did have a girlfriend. When Tamaki and the twins look at Aki, she sighs. "I think I can choose who can be near me and who can't, and Tamaki-kun, please, the twins are fine. And you two!" Aki turns her eyes away from Tamaki to Koaru and Hikaru. "I don't need you two attacking me when I have to be working!"

"Working?" All 6 hosts say together. (Haruhi isn't there yet)

Aki nods her head. "Yeah, I have to get ready to take over my father's school," Aki says. Then, her face burns bright red. Why is she saying that!? GRR! But oh well, it didn't matter anyway, the hosts already known.

Tamaki falls to his butt and looks up at Aki. Koaru and Hikaru look at each other wondering, what was their boss doing? Mori picks up Honey and steps aside and away from the other hosts. Kyoya then smiles half like. "Like I said, sometimes some people just surprise us." Kyoya says.

All the hosts look at Kyoya now forgetting Tamaki who was still looking up at Aki. Aki looks down at Tamaki and falls to her knees in front of him. They stare into each other's eyes.

Honey looks away from Kyoya and sees the two looking at each other and then pokes Mori to let him know. Mori looks and something in his eyes show something, but then, nothing.

Hikaru then sighs and walks away from Kyoya. Koaru follows his brother. "Come on, they're no fun right now- what is the boss doing with Aki!?" Hikaru starts and stops to stare at Aki and Tamaki.

"I don't know but I'm going to break them up!" Koaru says walking over to the pair.

"NO!" Honey attacks Koaru before he could even get near Aki and Tamaki.

Aki looks up. Her eyes wide, "Senpai?" she asks in a worried tone.

Honey and Koaru jump back. "Y-yeah," Koaru says.

"Y-yes," Honey says.

Then, the doors swing open and Haruhi runs in. "Sorry I'm late Senpais," Haruhi says.

Kyoya smirks. "That's 1000 yen added to what you owe us." Kyoya says.

Haruhi sighs. "Yes Senpai," She sighs more.

Honey jumps onto Haruhi's back. "Haruhi-chan!" He giggles.

"Honey-Senpai," Haruhi says.

Aki giggles well smiling. She thought it was so sweet. Hikaru sees this and smirks. Koaru looks at his brother then smirks when he sees Aki. They smirk evilly together. "Oh Aki," They call. Aki's face falls. _Oh no. _She thought.

She turns around and sees Hikaru and Koaru behind her. "Yes Senpais?" Aki asks.

Hikaru and Koaru walk over and lean on her smirking. "So, do ya think Honey-senpai is cute, eh?" They chuckle.

Aki's face becomes bright red. "Hikaru, Koaru! I don't like Honey-Senpai like that!" She blushes. She couldn't believe they would say something like that.

"You don't like me?" Aki turns around to find Honey standing. It looked like he was about to cry.

Aki got to her knees and hugs Honey. "Oh Honey-senpai, I do like you! But not the way those twins think I do!" Aki says.

Honey's face becomes a smile. "I like you too!" He squeaks.

Aki giggles and they hug. _Thank you Honey-senpai, thank you for understanding. _She thought. When they pull apart, it was time for the girls to come. Aki smiles a little as the hosts get into their places. "Hey Aki!" She looks around to find Suoh calling her.

"Yes Tamaki-kun?" Aki asks as she walks over to Tamaki. (Suoh is Tamaki! Just to let you know)

Tamaki smiles more. Was it just her or did he seem to smile more when she seen him? Whatever, it doesn't matter, does it? "Aki, I was wondering if you were staying to see the Host Club at work." Tamaki says smiling.

Aki thought about it. "Sure, why not." She says.

"Great! Want to sit with me?" Tamaki asks.

She giggles. "Sure senpai, I'd love to." Aki says smiling as she sits with Tamaki on the couch.

The doors open and many girls poor in the room. They run to their normal hosts but Tamaki had asked Kyoya to tell his 'girls' that he was really busy. Kyoya wasn't too pleased with it but said yes, when he found out he was hanging out with Aki, of course.

Aki lays her head on Tamaki's shoulder as they talk. "What's your favorite color?" Tamaki asks smiling.

Aki shrugs. "I guess maybe… Blue, but I do love all the colors." Aki says.

The king nods his head understanding. "Cool, so," They talk on and on about the most randomness things. Asking some really weird things but they just laugh it off.

~X~X~X~

"Tamaki!" Tamaki looks over at Kyoya who wasn't happy. "You've been with Aki for over 2 hours!" Kyoya yells.

Tamaki shrugs. "So?"

"So!? So!? You have MANY other girls who want to see you!" Kyoya yells becoming madder and madder by the minute.

Aki didn't like the two fighting with each other. "Hey, it's ok, I'll go. Bye Tamaki-kun," Aki says getting up.

Tamaki has wide eyes. "What-!? No, not yet!" Tamaki says.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai for making you upset, I am truly sorry." Aki says to Kyoya before walking out waving at her new friends.

~X~X~X~

Aki was just walking around when she sits down at an outside table. _Why did I spend so much time with Tamaki-kun? I don't like him, I can't. Mother and father are making me marry, remember? Then why, why am I falling for him? _Aki wonders. Her heart beat picks up. "I like Tamaki….. I like Tamaki! Oh my, I like him!" Aki says getting upset. She couldn't like him; she was to be married soon! Shaking her head, Aki runs. She ends up in the driveway and finds her limo.

"Suzuki-san," Her driver calls.

Aki walks up and smiles. "Are you here for me?" She asks. He nods. She gets in and he drives off. _I can't believe myself, falling in love with a High School Host. _Was Aki's finally thought as the she looks up at the sky feeling bad.

**There's chapter 2! Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up faster, ya know? Please review! And I will love you forever! XD BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 3**

**The Summery: This is about a girl, Aki, who enters Ouran Academy. She meets the Host Club but there is something she just isn't telling them… And can she stop herself from falling in love with these boys? Read to find out!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Please listen to "****Fix a heart" by Demi Lovato, it goes with the chapter.**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't update like anything -.- But I have been busy, I did move and then I had Christmas ^^ YAY! If anyone really knows me, I am in love with Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man from the Avengers and the Iron Man movies. Well, I got this awesome shirt that glows XD we've arc reactor buddies! Hehe But I bet you don't really want me to talk so…. Here's chapter 3! ;3**

When Aki got home, she was greeted with her normal 'welcome home Miss Suzuki' and then she went to see her mother who was up in her study.

"Hey mom," Aki said walking into the room with so many books on the walls; it didn't even look like a wall anymore.

Mrs Suzuki looks up and smiles at her daughter. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?" She asks as she faces Aki who sits down.

Aki had so many things on her mind she didn't even know where to start. So she sighs. "Mom, why must I marry some stranger?" Aki asks looking at her mother with sad eyes. _I love Tamaki Suoh, he has my heart. This man, my soon-to-be husband will never know my true love. _Aki thought.

"Because," Mrs Suzuki starts. "Your father wants true hairs to his work, and he wants this young man to help look after his money."

Aki sighs. She didn't understand her family at all, and it sucks. "Who is he?" She asks.

Mrs Suzuki looks over at Aki in surprise. "You don't…. know?"

"Yeah, you never told me." Aki says.

Her mother smiles widely. "Well, he's in your class, he is a very handsome and I'm pretty sure you know him."

Aki thought of who her mother could be saying. Growling, she didn't know. "Who….?"

The older woman was about to say when a young maid walks in. "Supper is on the table," She said bowing.

Mrs Suzuki and Aki went to dinner. They sat down to find Mr Suzuki already there. "Hello sweetheart, Aki," He said smiling.

"Father," Aki said.

Mrs Suzuki smiles, "Sweetheart," She said.

The family ate their dinners. Aki however had her mind on Tamaki Suoh. She hadn't even touched the food in front of her, she just stares and we spaced out. "Aki?" the red head girl looks up, her eyes had some tears in them.

"H-hai," Aki said, her voice was sad.

Her parents look at each other in worry. "What's wrong?" Her father asks looking at his only daughter in worry.

Aki looks at him and sighs. "Nothing…" She says.

"Is this about getting married?" Her mother asks. Her father looks between the two.

The young Aki sighs and slowly nods. She didn't want to marry this stranger, she wanted Tamaki and she knows it wouldn't happen, if she was right, and she usually is, he would marry a girl and they would live happily ever after. The End, but not Aki, she would hurt for the rest of her life. "Why would you have a problem getting married!? It's normal!" Mr Suzuki yells.

The girl looks up. "Is it really?" She asks her voice full of sadness.

Mr Suzuki nods. "How do you think your mother and I met!?"

Aki sighs. "Because you love each other," She said.

Mr Suzuki laughs. "Love is for children! We've all grown up! So stop acting like a child and grow up! You're going to become a wife, have children and be the side leader of the Suzuki's work!" Mr Suzuki said glaring down at his daughter.

Aki stands up getting into his face. "Then I'm a child! I am NOT going to change how I think!" Aki snaps glaring at her father in the eye. Her whole face was mad, it looked pretty scary. "So stop trying to make me do something I DON'T want to do!" She adds standing up right, and then she walks away. She was MAD.

~X~X~X~

The next morning, Aki woke up to her cell phone. Groaning, she answers. "Moshi moshi?" She yawns.

"_AKI!" _she jumps at the yelling.

She sits up rubbing her eyes. "H-hai," The voice, sighs, Aki blinks. She looks at the time, "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She jumps up and changes. She throws on her yellow dress, brushes her long red hair, then puts on some makeup. She looks in the mirror. Everything was in place, so Aki runs outside. With her shoes on, she runs outside.

The driver drives to the school and Aki gets into the limo. "School miss?" The driver asks.

"Hai," Aki says yawning. "And fast!"

The diver takes off; Aki looks out the window and sighs. _I have to face Tamaki-senpai. _She thought sadly. _It doesn't matter, he DOES have a girlfriend. Yuki, _She growled at the thought. Why, no, _how _was Yuki better than her? "He may have to marry her." Aki said to herself, which hurt her heart. "I hope not!" She said.

Finally, she comes to school. "Thanks," She said to the driver.

"You're welcome," The driver said.

Aki watches him drive away. Now, she walks to her locker, and then sighs. She grabs everything she needs for the day, with her things, she goes to homeroom. There sitting next to her normal sit is Tamaki Suoh. She walks with her head high and sits down.

"Hey Aki-senpai," Aki looks over at Tamaki who was smiling at her.

Aki looks at her desk. "Morning," She said.

Tamaki looks at her. "What's wrong?" He asks looking at her sad face.

The red head looks at him and sighs. "Tamaki-kun, I'm upset…" She sighs. Why was she telling him anyway? _Because you love him, _Her mind told her.

"Why?" Tamaki asks.

Aki sighs and looks at her hands. "I'm upset because… because… my parents are making me marry some stranger…" she sighs. There, she told him. Now, she hated herself because He had this look, and it scares her.

Tamaki couldn't believe his ears. She was... getting married? Why? When? Where? So many questions without answers, and he hated it, "W-what?"

**There, that's chapter 3 -.- Sorry it took so long, I just had a writer's block. But I know you don't want to read about that, so please review and I'll see you soon!**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: I need some ideas on what should happen next… Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 4**

**The Summery: This is about a girl, Aki, who enters Ouran Academy. She meets the Host Club but there is something she just isn't telling them… And can she stop herself from falling in love with these boys? Read to find out!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

The bell rang at that moment and Aki sits down. She couldn't look at Tamaki at all. She thought about what was going to happen and it was killing her. Her eyes close when something is put in front of her face. Aki looks down at it to find that it's a note.

_What do you mean? Getting married… You're… You can't! Suoh~ _

Aki looks over at Tamaki who had this look; his eyes were not their normal sweet sea blue but now sad and lonely. The poor girl didn't know what to do so she looks down. Her hair falls into her face and she blinks back tears.

Slowly, she passes him the note back.

_My parents are making me. There's no way around it. Aki~_

Tamaki stares at the note not believing it. "Mr Tamaki,"

"H-hai," Tamaki said looking up to the teacher.

Their teacher, a woman with long blond hair which was in a bun, and the kindest brown eyes, pale skin, long legs and a skirt that goes to about her knee. She had a puffy white shirt and she wears glasses. "Mr Tamaki, what have we been talking about for the last…. 15 minutes?" Senpai asks looking at the boy.

Tamaki thought about it and then his eyes look down to his note book. "We've been talking about….aaa…. money?" He said looking to his teacher.

Senpai sighs and shakes her head. "We, Mr Tamaki, have been talking about math." She sighs again.

Tamaki turns a deep red. "Sorry senpai…." He said softly leaning back in his chair.

Senpai nods her head then turns back to the lesson. Aki giggles to herself as she watches Tamaki who was still blushing. _He's so cute! _Aki giggles. Tamaki looks her way and Aki blushes deeply. He blushes more and they both look down.

Finally, the bell rings.

…

Aki was picking up her things when Tamaki walks over. "Aki-san," He said as he stops in front of her desk.

"Hai Tamaki-kun," She said looking up into his sea blue eyes.

Tamaki grins. "I was wondering if-?"

"Aki!" Aki looks over to find her senpai walking over. "Your father just called, he wants you to go to the office right away."

Aki nods. "Thanks Senpai," She said as she turns to walk away with her books. Senpai goes back to her desk. Tamaki runs over to her.

"Aki-san, can I ask you something?" Tamaki asks walking with her.

Aki looks at him and forces to smile slightly. "I would love to talk with you Tamaki-kun, but I have to go." She said sadly as she walks into the doors of the office.

Tamaki sighs as he watches her go. "Could you go on a date with me…?" He asks no one before walking away.

….

Aki steps foot into the office. "Miss Suzuki," A woman said to her.

"Hai," Aki said as she walks to the front desk. "My father called?"

The woman nods. "Yes he did! He asked that you go into his office. Alright?" said the woman.

Aki nods. "Alrighto," She said as she steps into her father's office. "Father…?" Aki calls.

Her father, Mr Suzuki faces her. "Aki, I need to talk with you." He said his voice somewhat cold.

"A-alright…" Aki said. She went to a sat in the chair in front of Mr Suzuki.

Mr Suzuki faces her. "I'm here to talk to you about… your marriage." He said facing the window again.

Aki wants to scream at him, 'I don't love him! I only love Tamaki-kun!' but can she? No, she can't. "What about it?" She asks.

Her father stares out the window of the school. His school, "I wanted to tell you that this Friday you shall meet your…. Fiancée."

Aki's heart stopped. "What-!? No! I don't- I can't! NO!" Aki said almost yelling.

Mr Suzuki faces her. "Don't speak to me like that, I am _your _father!" He snaps.

Tears form in Aki's eyes and she looks back and forth and stands up. She couldn't take this but she had to. "Fine, whatever I don't care anymore." She snaps and walks out the door.

"AKI! Don't you _DARE _walk out on me!" Mr Suzuki snaps growling.

…..

Aki went to the host club hoping someone could cheer her up. She blinks because everyone but Tamaki was there. "A-chan!" she looks to find Honey, sweet, sweet Honey.

"Honey-senpai," Aki said smiling as she picked Honey up.

Honey grins happily at her. "Have you seen the baka Tamaki?" Aki and Honey look to find Kyoya.

Aki shakes her head. "I haven't seen since I would to the office." She said as she sat down next to Mori. "Hello Mori-senpai,"

Mori nods to her.

Honey jumps onto her lap. "So Tam-chan is gone?" Honey asks.

Everyone nods. "I bet he's with Yuki, you know, his _girlfriend._" Haruhi said.

Aki looks down and sighs. _Always Yuki, _She thought sadly. It just broke her heart, but who cares? She's gonna get married anyway.

"Sorry I'm late guys," They look up to find Tamaki.

….

Sorry for the wait everyone and this short chapter, just wanted to get something up. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 5**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I don't think I ever will**

**AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the wait, (If there was one) but I couldn't really think of any ideas so I let my mind loose. So enjoy!**

…

Aki's heart stops as she stares into the eyes that could bring her to stop breathing all together. "Tama-chan!" squeaks Honey. Tamaki stares into Aki's eyes and he couldn't look away. _Why did this have to happen? _Aki thought sadly as they stare into their eyes. "A-chan, Tama-chan?" asks Honey who didn't know what was going on.

Mori walks over lazily to Honey. "Let them be," He said as Honey jumps into his arms.

"Alright," Honey said.

Kyoya growls and storms over to Tamaki, "BAKA!" he yells.

Tamaki looks over at the dark haired boy. "What are you talking about mommy?" He asks.

Kyoya glares. "Stop calling me that, and tell me WHY you were late!" He orders.

Hikaru and Koaru walk over and wear smirks. "Someone is on their-,"

"Don't you even _dare_!" Kyoya said. He wasn't happy with Tamaki at all.

Aki blinks and sits down sighing. Her heart was racing and all she could think about was Tamaki and Yuki. But why did she think of _Yuki_? She hated Yuki. Sighing once again, Aki looks around herself to find Hikaru's eyes. "How are you today Aki-chan?" He said smirking slightly.

Aki blushes brightly. "Hikaru-senpai!" she blushes. "I-I'm okay…" She said looking down at her feet.

Hikaru smirks more as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Aki-chan, what's wrong? You don't look okay." He said moving closer and closer to Aki.

Koaru seen this and wanted to join in on the fun. He walks over and wraps his arm around her other shoulder as well. "Yeah Aki, what's wrong?" Koaru said.

Tamaki looks over and his face reddens in anger. "I-I said I-I was f-fine," Aki said blushing even more.

The twins look at each other than before they could do anymore, Mori walks over. He glares down at them. "Let her be." He said. Hikaru and Koaru nod and Mori goes back to his wall.

Aki stares at Mori in surprise and blushes even more than the twins could make her. What had even happened? She watches Mori till Tamaki walks over. "Aki-senpai," He said softly. "Can we please talk now?"

"S-sure," Aki said.

Tamaki grins slightly. Now he had beautifies in his belly. How was he going to ask her? And he had even broken up with Yuki.

_-Flash back-_

_Tamaki was sitting at a lunch table waiting for Aki. Though Yuki showed up, not Aki. "Heyyyyy Tamaki-senpai!" She said smiling as she sat next to him._

_The blond looked at her funny. "Hi Yuki," he said._

_Yuki raised an eyebrow. "That's __**all**_ _I get? __**Your**_ _girlfriend?" She said getting a little upset. _

_Tamaki looked at her once more. "Yuki, I've been meaning to talk with you-,"_

"_No, I want you to listen to me! I'm your damn girlfriend! Most boyfriends would call their girlfriends a cute nickname they gave them! Why not you? You're Tamaki, MY Tamaki-kun!" She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you!"_

_If you were to say Tamaki was in shock, you were wrong. A lot of girls told him that, all but one. The one he wanted to hear it from. But she was going to get married, married to some guy. He sighed once again. Why did she have to get married? She was going to carry __**his **__children which weren't right. No, Tamaki wanted her to himself. That was too much to ask for. He knows it too. "Yuki, I don't love you. Please stop trying to make me. I only love one girl and she's taken." He said coldly._

_Yuki's eyes grow wide as more tears roll down. "Who has taken your heart my Tamaki-kun?" She asked softly._

"_None of your business," He said. _

_More tears roll down Yuki's cheeks. "But-,"_

"_No buts," Tamaki said._

_Finally, Yuki turned around and ran for her life._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Tamaki looks to Aki who looks to her feet. "Aki-senpai," He said walking over to her.

"Go away senpai," Aki said coldly. "I don't want to talk to you."

His heart broke. "W-what?" he asks in a small voice. He didn't know what was going on.

Aki's eyes are hard. "Go to your _girlfriend _Yuki! She'll want ya!" She said coldly as she turns away from him. "And I told you, we can't be together. One because of Yuki, and two, I'm getting married."

Yup, his heart was broken. But why was it anyway? He could have any girl from that school. Man, he could have _any _girl he wanted. But what made Aki different? "You're getting married?" Honey asks surprised by this info.

Kyoya nods. "She will be in about 2 months." He said as he looks over his clipboard.

"Kyoya-senpai, that's not something you tell people-!" Aki starts very upset. That was her life, not his to go around saying.

"Why A-chan?" Honey asks walking over to her and used the puppy dog eyes.

Aki blushes as she tries to think of something. Why was she getting married? Opps she forgot! "Ummmmmm…"

What could she tell him? She thought. "To whom?" everyone looks to find Mori standing there looking right at her.

The red head thought about it, who was she getting married to? "I don't…. know…" She said blushing.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki yells.

Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Koaru and Hikaru glare at him. Tamaki doesn't see this and walks over to Aki. Aki looks at him with sad eyes. "Tamaki-kun…." She said softly.

Tamaki didn't bother asking, or anything, he wanted her to know he was there for her. Then, he leans in to her. Aki didn't stop herself as she leans in on her tippy toes. Their lips meet, Tamaki wraps his arms around her waist. Aki wraps her arms around his neck as their lips move together.

Hikaru and Koaru smirk as they turn around with Honey. Kyoya sighs as he turns away. Mori turns away because it would be rude to stare. Haruhi sighs to himself (herself) as he (she) turns away. The host clubs' king pulls Aki close as their kiss goes on. Who would have thought, that young Aki's first kiss would be with Tamaki.

"TAMAKI!" the pair pull away as they find Yuki who wasn't happy. "AKI SUZUKI GET AWAY FROM MY TAMAKI-KUN!" Yuki yells.

Aki went to step away from Tamaki but he wouldn't let go. "I told you, we're not together anymore." Tamaki said as he pulls Aki close. "Because I love Aki, and I have for awhile."

Yuki had tears rolling down her cheeks. "But… Tamaki-kun…" She said as they pour down. "Us…."

"No Yuki, I only went out with you because I didn't know I liked- loved Aki. But we're together now so leave us alone." Tamaki said.

Aki was in shock. Tamaki… returned her feelings? "Tamaki-kun, _I _love you! She doesn't!" She said very hurt and her eyes held pain.

"Well she may not love me back, but I love her." Tamaki said as he watches Yuki. The blond could hear her heart breaking.

Yuki couldn't stop herself. "TAMAKI YOU BAKA!" she screams. She walks up to him, slaps him then runs off.

Aki gasps at the big red mark on Tamaki's cheek. "Tamaki-kun, are you okay!?" She asks walking up to him.

Tamaki nods. "I'm fine," He said but he wished she would say she loved him back. He just poured out his heart to her. And nothing? _Aki please say something. _Tamaki thought.

She nods as she looks at her feet. She blushes lightly. "Tamaki-kun…" Aki starts so unsure. He nods. "I….."

**Me: Should I let Aki tell Tamaki she loves him? Or should I add more drama? :3 Okay so I have an idea, either Aki will marry one guy, another guy or maybe another or my oc. Who should she end up? One is Tamaki-senpai, but there are 3 others. I don't know WHO should get her… So pick one! Or send me in one of them :) I know many may just pick Tamaki-senpai,**

**Tamaki: Yeah because I'm the main guy-!**

**Me: Tamaki-senpai, don't be so rude. ANYWAY! You should at least my ideas, pick please?**

**-Number 1: Tamaki-Senpai**

**-Number 2: Mori-Senpai (If him, her parents didn't know Mori was year 3)**

**-Number 3: Kyoya-Senpai **

**-Number 4: a surprise OC **

**Me: So pick one of these four numbers! Please? **

**Tamaki: Please choose me! *hides in the mushroom corner***

**Mori: *nods and points to himself***

**Kyoya: Pick me; my family could do with having the Suzuki name. **

**OC: I've always liked Aki-chan, but please pick me?**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Okay! Guys, good bye! *makes them go* Anyway, please review!**

**Kiss, kiss**

**Nerdy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 5**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I don't think I ever will which is sad because OHSHC is amazing!**

**AN: I want you all to go and take the poll that I have up. It's about who should Aki should marry. I have many ideas but I want to know what you think. Please? **

…

Aki didn't know how to say it. But she wanted Tamaki to know. She really did but she was scared, worried he would be taken from her. It was nerves, Tamaki wouldn't leave her, and why couldn't she love him? Because she was getting married, and in 2 months as Kyoya said which hurt her along with Tamaki. "I…." she starts.

"Yeah?" Tamaki said getting worried. What if she didn't like him? Then what would he do?

Taking in a deep breath, Aki took his hand into her soft petit one. Tamaki looks to their hands then to her face and into her eyes.

Kyoya sighs. "Honey-senpai, Hikaru, Koaru, Mori-senpai, let's give them some time alone." He said as he pulls Haruhi along with the twins.

The Host club leave the room to let Tamaki and Aki have some time alone.

…..

"Tamaki-kun, I…" Aki said staring into his eyes.

Tamaki places a hand on her cheek. "Aki, I love you. There I said and I'll gladly say it again. Over and over again," Tamaki said leaning in some.

Aki wants to kiss him again but can't. "No, you can't. I'm getting married Tamaki-kun. In two months I'll be a Mrs."

His heart broke. "But Aki, I love you. I'll treat you right, he won't." He said trying to win her over, he had to.

Her eyes water and she squeezes his hands. "I love you too, but we can't…" She couldn't finish because Tamaki's lips were on hers. Her whole world fades away and it's just them. She wraps her arms around his neck as his arms wrap around her waist. Aki couldn't think with Tamaki's lips on hers and she didn't care. Finally, something really bad happens…

"AKI!?" she pulls away from Tamaki and into the eyes of… Mr Suzuki, her father.

…..with Mori….

Mori was with Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi. They were in the lunch room chatting away. Well, everyone but Mori was. Mori was just thinking away. "I wonder what the boss is thinking with Aki-chan's lips on his." Koaru said.

Hikari nods. "Me too!" said Hikaru as Honey has a look of horror on his face.

"Tama-chan is kissing A-chan?" Honey asks so grossed out.

The twins nod when Mori grunts. Hikaru and Koaru shut their mouths. Kyoya blinks and raises an eyebrow. "Well, don't worry about it Honey-senpai, Tamaki is a grown—,"

"I'm older than he is!" Honey said.

Mori places a hand on Honey's shoulder, calm like stat takes over Honey and his problem with being called young or short. "It is okay," Mori said to Honey. Honey nods.

Kyoya nods thanks to Mori for saving him from Honey. The host club lets the room fall quiet as they wait.

…Aki, Tamaki and Mr Suzuki….

Tamaki froze when he seen Mr Suzuki, he couldn't believe he seen him kissing Aki. This was bad. Aki was getting married, and Mr Suzuki must know that. He's her father! Fear makes its way up Tamaki's body. _Oh no! _He thought.

"Father!?" said a freaked out Aki.

Her father nods as he takes Aki from Tamaki's arms. "Yes Aki," He replies coldly as he glares draggers at Tamaki.

Aki looks over to Tamaki as she is pulled into her father's loving arms. "Tamaki-kun—,"Aki said.

"Tamaki-kun? What are you talking about!? You're getting married Aki!" Mr Suzuki said getting worked up.

Tamaki felt his heart break. "It's not her fault sir, I kissed her." He took the anger for Aki because he loves her.

Mr Suzuki faces him, his eyes becoming colder. "You kissed my daughter?"

"Hai," Tamaki said.

The old man's eyes glare. "You should NOT be kissing my daughter! What's your name boy? You're going to be kicked out of Ouran right away!"

Tamaki froze but didn't waste time. "Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh,"

…

Okay so that's the end of chapter…. 5 maybe? I forget. ANYWAY! How did you like this chapter? I know what you're thinking, why did I end it at that? It's very simple; I have a poll I really need you to take on who Aki should end up. If Tamaki wins, maybe he won't get kicked out of Ouran. MAYBE!

And sorry for the shortness

Ummmmmm…. Could you please review?

Nerdy~


	7. Chapter 7

**Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 7**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**AN: Sorry about that last chapter chiffie with a small mess up. At the top it says 'Chapter 5' but it should say 'Chapter 6' sorry about that… Anyway, since like **_**no one **_**but **_**2 **_**people did the poll. :( So I'm just gonna do what my mind is saying; get ready for a freak ride lol. Anyway please listen to '****Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) - ****Lindsay Lohan****' because it goes with this chapter; a little. **

"Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said quietly, almost shaking.

Aki wanted to take his hand, and just _run _from this place. Her father Mr Suzuki stops when Tamaki said his name. "_You're _Tamaki Suoh…?"

Tamaki nods bowing slightly. "Why yes sir, that is me,"

Mr Suzuki then did something no one really thought could happen. He smiles. Aki's heart stops as she freezes. Why did her father smile? He was making her marry some guy and he just found his daughter kissing another man. "Manners, good, just what I like to see."

Aki and Tamaki look at each other with the same look. What was going on with Mr Suzuki? "Do I know you sir?" Tamaki asks shyly.

"Well no, but soon yes you will," Mr Suzuki replies.

The red head places a hand on her chest. "Daddy what are you going on about?" She asks showing her father those big wide confused eyes. This always got him.

Her father smiles at her. Aki didn't understand. "Honey, do you _like _Mr Tamaki here?"

That was a first, when did her father call anyone Mr or Miss or Mrs? "Well ummm—."

Tamaki looks at his feet as he thought of why Mr Suzuki was acting like this. Mr Suzuki smiles at the teens. "Mr Suzuki—"

"Call me Jeimī," Jeimī said kindly.

Now Tamaki was freaked out. What was going on? Aki moves to Tamaki's side. "Well ummm Jeimī-senpai, I-I really like your daughter - I love her." He said quietly taking her hand into his. Aki smiles squeezing his hand ever so lightly, glad he wasn't too scared of her father.

Mr Suzuki smiles at them as he looks at their hands. "You do now? I'm so glad." This was so out of his character and it scared Aki a lot.

"What are you up to father? This is so unlike you!" Aki said as she stares at her father trying to figure him out.

Tamaki holds her hand tightly but not too tight. "Why Aki, manners. I'm only speaking with my soon to be son-in-law." Mr Suzuki said. "Or well, one of them."

…..Mori….. Kyoya…..

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop looking over some things about Aki Suzuki and her soon to happen wedding. He was mostly looking up on _who _she was marrying but nothing came up till he found the surname of Tamaki. "Speak of the devil." Kyoya said to himself.

Mori seen this look Kyoya had and walked over to him. "Kyoya, what are you doing?" He asks quietly.

"I'm just looking through some stiff and it would seem Tamaki's father asked for Aki's hand for Suoh himself." Kyoya said smirking.

The tall black haired male didn't understand but then looks over at the laptop. It was right there in black and white. Then something also catches his eye. He points to it. It also said 'Otori' along with 'Takashi'. Kyoya stops as he reads this part over. "Well I be damned. It looks like our fathers are trying to hook us up with Aki-senpai." Kyoya said chuckling ever so slightly.

Mori didn't like this, he could never marry Aki. She loves Tamaki. "Kyoya, look," Mori said pointing to a 3th name which was 'Tatsuro' another very rich kid that goes to Ouran.

"Tatsuro," Kyoya said darkly. The Tatsuro family had a few years back, had tried to take over the Otori family's business making them enemies.

Takashi placed a hand over his face as the two thought of what to do. "What are we going to do?" Mori asks quietly sitting down next to Kyoya.

Kyoya thought about it. "I guess we see what happens. And if Tamaki gets the girl,"

…Aki…..Tamaki…Mr Suzuki…..

"WHAT!?" yells an upset Aki. "But… Tamaki-kun!? Why? When!? How!?" she asks trying to figure this out but nothing.

Her father smiles kindly at his daughter. "Honey, you know me and your mother have been looking for a while now—."

"But still, Tamaki-kun he…. I don't know what to think anymore! Why? Why daddy? Do you really want to get rid of me?" Aki asks her father as tears form in her eyes. Her family wanted her to leave. It hurt her a lot.

Mr Suzuki took his daughter's hand. "Aki, your mother and I want what's best for you. We want you to be happy but we _need _the help of these boys. Their names are Tamaki Suoh, Takashi Morinozuka, Tatsuro Shiro, and Otori Kyoya." Her father said the names like they were nothing but money. Aki hated it.

Aki stops. They were the 4 top richest boys in Ouran, no wonder her father looks pleased. "But daddy—,"

"No buts Aki," her father said.

Aki falls quiet as her father crosses his arms. Tamaki was still by Aki's side and she looks like she would cry, she _is _crying. "Fine, but I won't like it." Aki said and turns away from Mr Suzuki.

"Aki get back here!"

Tamaki follows Aki out as she walks. She would not be bossed around her whole life. She wanted to marry and only if she was in love. And she was not in love with any of those boys – well other than Tamaki of course. But even that was an if-y. What if it was just a huge crush? Aki sighs quietly as she walks. "Aki," She looks up to find Tamaki in her face.

"Tamaki-kun…." Aki said.

He pulls her into his arms as he places his forehead on hers. "Aki, I _will _fight for you and I _will _win. I promise you." He promises her as he looks into her eyes.

"Oh Tamaki-kun," Aki said as they lean into kiss but….

"Get off my soon-to-be wife!" Aki and Tamaki turn to find one of the strongest guys in the school standing there, Tatsuro Shiro. He had this head full of brown hair, the color mostly a honey brown along with these sweet blue eyes. Every guy in their school was scared of Shiro but said they were friends so they didn't get beat up.

Tamaki stares in fear as Shiro starts forward. "I said and this _will _be the last time I say it, get away from my soon to be wife!" Shiro shouts. Aki steps in front of Tamaki in fear for him. Shiro reaches them.

…x….

**That is chapter 7 with my surprise OC! :D I know Shiro sounds weird but hey, he is just a normal guy. And a little mean…. Oh well—**

**Aki: He's going to hurt Tamaki-kun! :O**

**Me: no he won't—**

**Shiro: Yes I will because he's touching **_**my **_**soon-to-be wife!**

**Me: -.-**

**Kyoya: I'm a Nerd and Proud owns nothing from the anime or music or anything really, just her OCs. So Shiro, Aki and Caroline, another OC from her story—**

**Caroline: From one of her stories about Tokyo Mew Mew! :D **

**Me: Thanks Kyoya-senpai, and Caroline, **_**how **_**did you get here!?**

**Caroline: I got bored and so did the fans I bet waiting for you to update**

**Me: opps…. Sorry about that! I will try to update this weekend! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kōzan no hāto: Chapter 8

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

_Tamaki stares in fear as Shiro starts forward. "I said and this __will __be the last time I say it, get away from my soon to be wife!" Shiro shouts. Aki steps in front of Tamaki in fear for him. Shiro reaches them._

_**Okay I didn't think I'd take this long to update this story and I am truly sorry! I've had so many things on my mind at the moment… Like that I've been sick for the past week. *sighs* enjoy chapter 8!**_

Aki was scared poop less, as she stood in front of Tamaki. Who did this Shiro guy think he was? Tamaki was scared for Aki, afeard she'd get hurt. "I told you—!" Shiro said.

"I heard you the first hundred times but buddy, I love Aki and she's _mine_." Tamaki said.

Shiro became angry. "And how the hell do you think that? My father told me he asked Mr. Suzuki for Miss Suzuki's hand here. She is _MINE_!" He shouts.

Aki wanted to scream but she couldn't, she had to be a lady. _Screw being a lady! Tamaki needs my help! _She thought. "Shiro, Tamaki-kun, stop. I'm not some object you can fight over. What are you guys? 5? Just grow up." Aki said.

Tamaki and Shiro look at Aki, shocked in their eyes but then as Tamaki steps forward, so does Shiro. They glare at each other and neither makes another move. Aki didn't like it at all. So much for them caring, maybe it was just the money. It usually was always the money.

"Is something going on here?" Aki turns to find Mori and Kyoya. It sounded like it was Kyoya who asked, Mori didn't really talk much.

Kyoya was worried for Aki, a little but he hated Shiro's guts a lot.

Mori, on the other hand, was standing there trying to keep calm and rock on. **(A/N: lol love those quotes)** And he was worried for Aki, and he also wanted her to be happy with whoever she loved. Even if it wasn't him, but really, he wasn't really looking for a girlfriend at the moment, he had his job to make sure he took care of Honey. He too, hated Shiro with passion. Almost everyone did.

"No senpai," Aki starts. "I was just leaving to go home."

Kyoya, Mori, Tamaki and Shiro stand there, watching her.

Tamaki was the first to snap out of it. "Wait, Aki." He said. "Why don't you come over to my—"

"No thanks Tamaki-k… I mean senpai," Aki said softly. He was hurt, Tamaki was. "I'm sorry." Aki said.

The blond steps forward, going for her hand. "Suzuki-kun, please, I want to spend—"

"No Tamaki, I said no and no means no." Aki said painfully as it was. She drops his hand, feeling pain. "I know what I feel for you is nothing, I'm just some women your father wants you to marry. And my father wants me to marry some rich guy and I'm done, good bye."

Tamaki could feel the tears. "But—"

Aki looks at him, her eyes sad now. "No." She said before she walks away.

"Aki!" he calls. "Please Aki, no! Don't go!"

She just keeps walking.

~.~.~.~.~.~

In the host club, Koaru and Hikaru were watching the fight from a window, even little Honey was beside them. The twins were not smirking, like they normally did. "Poor A-chan…" Honey said.

Koaru didn't know what to say, but somehow, Hikaru did. "It's going to be okay Honey-senpai," Hikaru said.

Honey looks at Hikaru with sad eyes but also hopeful. "You really think so Hika-chan?"

"I know so," Hikaru said.

Honey seemed to feel better, as the small teen hugs in his chest. "Thank you Hika-chan,"

Hikaru wraps his arms around little Honey's body. "You're welcome."

Koaru was watching them before he looks up as Haruhi walks into the room. He walks over to, wondering what to say. "Hey Haruhi," Koaru said softly.

"Hey Koaru-senpai," Haruhi said sweetly.

Hikaru looks over to see his brother, and he turns to Honey. "Let's go find some cake Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

"Okay!" Honey said happily. Hikaru and Honey leave Koaru alone with Haruhi.

Kaoru rubs the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. "So umm… how are you Haruhi?" He said finally.

Haruhi smiles at him. "I'm great thanks. How are you?"

Koaru smiles. "Good, good," He smiles.

"That's good," Haruhi said.

Unsure of what to say now, Koaru kind of stands there. Haruhi blinks before she walks over to grab something, which turned out to be a book; good old Haruhi is come back for a book. Koaru walks over to see what book she had in her hand, and found it was just 'Twilight'. How did girls read that kind of stiff? Koaru wonders. "Why are you reading that crap?" Koaru asks.

Haruhi looks up at him and glares. "I'm reading it because I'm looking at different books, and why girls like them so much. Next I'm reading 'The Hunger Games.' People say it's one of the best books ever written."

Koaru laughs, "Want to read a really good book? Read the 'Harry Potter' books."

She sighs as she thought. "Maybe,"

"Great." Koaru said. "Maybe then you'll see what shit Twilight is."

Haruhi hits him in the arm. "Koaru-senpai, that's rude to say!"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well its true Haruhi."

She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. "Shut up,"

"What did you just say to me?" Koaru asks smirking. She kept walking. "Haruhi!" he shouts. Nothing but the sound of her fading footsteps is heard. He sighs. "She's mad at me now…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.

In a bathroom, girls', sitting in the corner stall was crying girl. Her eyes were red and puffy; she couldn't even breathe because she was so sad. In walks Haruhi who was dressed as a girl at the moment. Haruhi was dressed as a girl because the host club thought it would be cute to have her dressed as a girl that day. So she was dressed in a short mini skirt, (Koaru and Hikaru's doing) in a small shirt that was white and her hair was in a wig that had two pink tails. She sighed heavily. Then, Haruhi heard the sound of soft quiet sobs. "Hello?" Haruhi calls.

There was a pause before, "Go away".

Haruhi never listened to anyone so she walks over to this person, finding a girl.

"I said go away!" She snaps.

Haruhi huffs. "You're hurt, tell me why."

"No I won't! I don't know you and I don't want to know you!" snaps the girl.

Again, Haruhi huffs, "Okay be that way then!"

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Okay I need _your _help! I need an oc, which will be this girl :) Will you help? Thank you!

Well, I'm sorry for the late chapter, I really am but I am having a huge writer's block for all my stories! :(

Please review and I will try to update soon!

Nerdy~


End file.
